Big Brother Watches You
by Dispatching Kratt
Summary: Christmas gift for my friend The Magic of Friendship Grows. This is Wild Kratts' version of dystopic novel 1984 by George Orwell. What the Wild Kratts crew, should do when, they will fail on mission to fail Zach Varmitech to became mayor of Falcon City and he become Big Brother (dictator)?WARNING: STRONG POLITICAL SUBTEXT, SOMETIMES DEPRESSING AND CHRIS X AVIVA MOMENTS!
1. Prologue

Since the evil multi-billionaire and inventor Zach Varmitech won in Falcon City's elections and he became a new mayor, city has begun to change from the foundations.

Kratt brothers hated the fact, that they failed. Zach was an evil man, madman. Madman not only hurt animals but also humans. And he also had a nice sitting on them and their friends because he used political functions. He cared for to get the Creature Power Suits in his hands and he banned all Wild Kratts' crew activities. And in practice forced them to be common and do not bother, otherwise they will pay ugly. And in a cruel way. In a way typical of totalitarian regimes in persecution of dissidents. It was clearly, that Zach Varmitech will became a dictator of Falcon City. A first dictator in USA (overall) about which the government has no idea. He won the election won by fraud.

Chris become just a biologist on the University of Falcon City where he studied with his older brother Martin. It was a loss that could hardly be adapted.

Chris' girlfriend Aviva ended up on the same way as he did.

After work at university Chris returned to his small flat on the edge of city. On the walls of buildings were posters showing Zach Varmitech as a good mayor. It was night and light of the city shone with shining of the stars and Moon on the dark blue sky.

Chris was angry. Really angry. In the rage he for a few seconds stopped walking and he stood at the wood in the puddle. He was now clothed different than that Varmitech's political putsch in the city. Instead of his favorite green, he wore black and grey clothing. Thoughts of revolution in the city did not leave him. He wanted to spend night with Aviva out of town and share his plan with his girlfriend. Falcon City was a American City but due to Varmitech's on the rise threatened the end of democracy and the beginning of tyranny. In the rage he he broke the poster where he was writing;

 _ZACH VARMITECH, OUR BELOVED MAYOR_

He intended to tell this to his brother Martin and friends Jimmy and Koki. The problem were these things: Zach begun

to disturb the privacy of citizens and to pursue those who disagreed with it. Sometimes people have seen his masked robots find out who is dangerous and who does not.

 _I'm sorry for that, it is short beginning but I wrote it in hurry and it takes double time writing in English. English isn't my mother language so I'm using Google Translater._


	2. chapter 1

_I used some slogans from the 1984. As in the crossover with Animal Farm was 7 commandments and; ,All animals are equal but some animals are more equal than others'_ _. I'm still thinking if this crossover should get happy ending, because Wild Kratts are my childhood cartoon and I promised, that I will NEVER wrote sad things on them, because I not want it_ _sad and depressive as Sophia's Choice by William Styron but I didn't stood for pessimism in his books. Myself I_ _am a pessimist_ _but in my Wild Kratts fanfiction I'm an optimist_ _. Eric Blair known as George Orwell is my writer's pattern and his books are critizing totalitarianism and I'm from the country where the totalitarianism was until the revolutions in the East Block of iron curtain in the 1989 (so, my parents expected totalitarianism). I came with four oppurtunities on this crossover:_

 _1st: It can be just Chris' nightmare_

 _2nd: Events in the Falcon City can be inspiration for the Big Brother from the book, before he get to the power in England in the future, before world get divided to three continental powers (there is Oceania, Eurasia and Estasia in the book. 1984 is in England which is in Oceania)_

 _3rd: It can be real, it would look as the worst nightmare but it be real_ _, so basically 2nd oppurtunity but without future inspiration of Big Brother._

4th: _it can be real but_ _just with happy ending_

 _Please, write me in the reviews which oppurtunity I should choose and if it should get happy, bad or ambiguous ending._ _If you didn't read 1984 but from the story of my friend Wild Kratts Past and Future ,Wild Kratts: A Christmas Carol' you know, that in the crossovers of this type are Wild Kratts characters in the roles of the second category, there is explanation:_

 _Chris= Winston Smith_

 _Aviva= Julia_

 _Martin= O'Brien_

 _Zach= Big Brother_

 _rebels in the city= Goldstein_ , _Brotherhood_

 _City= Oceania_ _/ Airstrip One (London)_

 _Zachbots= Thought Police_

 _Other villians= Eurasia (ally of Oceania)_

 _Rest of the America= Estasia (enemy of the Oceania)_

 _I'm on the 4th chapter, so I'm limited to the characters what I know_

It was difficult to cope with it. It was clear that the city would never be like before. The slightest attempt to inform the FBI and the CIA of dictatorship in the city could end up with his death or threatening his loved ones. With Falcon City it began to go from ten to five. Chris noticed it, when he went around Town Hall. Zach Varmitech, how it seems to have taken care of the city cut off from the rest of the world, and has come up with the new slogans that show a new screen in the town hall. After all, he had dominated the city before, but it did not have such powers. Slogans said this:

WAR IS PEACE,

FREEDOM IS SLAVERY,

IGNORANCE IS STRENGTH.

After this, Chris thought, that the future will be even worse. Chris knew, that he can not trust anyone except his relatives. It can be Zachbots of what they are playing on his relatives to arrest him. He just wanted to spend night with Aviva: they both have experienced a lot, maybe too much. But the fate has put them together and they fell in love with each other. Chris missed those times full of adventures during rescuing threatened animal species from the villians. There was suspense, action, fun, friendship and love. Love. Chris met Aviva with his older brother and friends during his study on the University of Falcon City, when FBI and Falcon City police, Falcon Police Department investigated her father's death in a car accident. With that idea of the suits she came as a little girl and together with her father the inventor, at a time when he got rich prototypes of those suits they built. Chris now already knew it was murder, murder which behind stood Zach Varmitech. He also stood behind murder of his and Martin's father, when he was 6 years old. Zach's attempted murder of William Kratt, an FBI agent from and working in the FBI's branch in Falcon City, due to evidence about his unfair activities and about basically controlling the city and being close to the dictator. It happened at the local river, and because he was shot and his body was not found, he was declared dead. His father perished when he tried to protect both of his boys who had mistakenly got into it.

People in the city could no longer trust; no one could know if it was a secret police robot or a collaborator. In Falcon City, it was beginning to look like the Cold War when the world was divided by an iron curtain. And Falcon City was one of the eastern blocks in that case. It was clear that this period of totalitarianism (though people did not speak out of fear for the fear) would be the worst period for the city and its residents in its history.

Chris been hiding his real self for a long time. Originally a child, he was cheerful, social and optimistic before the horrific experience. After that trauma, his original self became only an outer shell. His desire for vengeance helped him add a shell of a revengeful man, a psychopath and a madman capable of murder. And in the middle of his self was a terrified, sad, six-year-old boy who witnessed and almost became with his older brother new victims during murder of his father.

While his older brother simply tried to forget and become cheerful, social and optimistic as before, Chris never recovered from it. The desire for vengeance was now more even stronger when he knew the truth, and even more intensely than before.

In the city now a gloomy atmosphere has prevailed, and the cloudy rainy weather has now become normal. The people in the city began to forget about the time of democracy, and it soon became during the first few days of totalitarianism in Falcon City to a political perversion. Chris did not end up as a scientist at the university just in the beginning of this terrible period. He could not have been in office with his college education.

The most profound of all this was that there was no revolution that would deny ideals or free elections without fraud.

Next day was dull like other days after the coup. To get up, to come to work on false political propaganda, to work and go home. The lack of privacy that came with this was hard to endure. There would be a hint of defiance, and who knows what could become terrible. It also contributed to the fact that Zach claimed to be a social democrat on the political scene. As a result, there was a new way of salutation has never been used in the city; ,Comrade'

Day became an unusual when he hit the children who, with his brother and friends pointed out of suits and explained how it works in nature. But he was afraid of the drove because he did not know if it were not Zachbots from the Falcon City Security Police, shortly F.C. Securit _y_.

it happened when he walked past the park. One of the four blond boys of his relatives (cousins in particular) noticed him and ran after him, even though he had just been in the science pond at the pond and the teacher explained to the children about the Protozoa.

"Chris!" the 8-year-old boy named Aidan yelled and before Chris could recover, he already felt child's hug "I heard about what happened! Are Martin, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy OK!? That you have intentionally with your brother to do something!?"

Chris felt nervous at the moment, because it looked like, that Aidan knew, what he intends. Chris he could not imagine what would happen to him if it came to Zachbots. He would be dead. There have been several disappearances in the city that have had the same opinion and seemed to have ceased to exist. Not even when they showed it in private.

Imprisoned teacher, she briefly reminded him; "Comrade do not you have to go to work now? The kids are crazy about you."

Chris still had to say to the boy before he went out, he whispered to boy in the ear; "Do not worry. I already have a plan!"

Chris met his older brother for the first time during one unpleasant event that has become a daily order in the city. And that executions of people who were identified as enemies of the City. The City was closed to the rest of the United States and other democratic countries which City before traded. It was a miracle that he had not met such a fate because of the constant hostility with the new City leader.

It was happening in the afternoon and always there was a terrible atmosphere. Chris found his older brother Martin how he plays the guitar, does not look at it and ignores it. That event probably signed up on his older, artistically-based brother, because it was the pessimistic text of the song he sang. It was unusual for Martin, because he always seemed to be able to compare himself to such things.

Chris did not have to tell him what he was going to say, the view from eye to eye explained everything. Now just find the rest of your friends and tell them about your plan, Chris thought.


	3. chapter 2

During that same day he came across with Aviva. For both young lovers it was a happy reunion. They met up at the Falcon City park at the night. It was impossible to get out of town or get into it. If anyone tried it, it would have been a certain death or something much worse. What worse could meet a man at the City's borders, it could be speculate for hours.

Both stood near tthe closest tree. It could have been a romantic atmosphere, but the sounds of a large-screen screen in the city, standing in the town hall, and the sprawling lying political propaganda. Chris remembered the three new slogans that became the motto of the city: _War is peace, freedom is slavery,_ _ignorance is strength._

War is peace, freedom is slavery, ignorance is strength he said to himself. That slogan raised goose skin on him and a sense of helplessness and uncertainty about the future. In this city he was born, he spent childhood, adolescence, and now began the worst period in his history. Maybe worse than the American Civil War. He did not knew which other slogans Zach will create of to strengthen his cruel position in this city and something like the beginning of socialism in it.

"Ah, Chris!" she said and she huged him. Chris did not mind the second hug for a day. Especially when it was a hug of his love, it was as if optimism had brought him.

"I also love to see you again. The few days after we were not together seemed like years!" Chris said and kissed her forehead. He looked into her brown eyes. If there was no atmosphere today, they would definitely love each other. Their love affair was also sexual, but when they had sex, it was because they wanted to express love and mutual affection to each other. But to think of things in love was not time, because it was literally life in this new era. It would not be the first time but this time it was a matter of all their hometown. A thing that would shake the whole American policy used to democracy and anti-dictatorship.

Honestly, he would like to spend the night with her because at this harsh time he could not know if he was seeing her for the last time or whether that night would be their last night together. He could never know when he could literally disappear, and never existed. He was more concerned about his closest than himself about their past about the new leader of the City. Neither could he know when he felt the desire for vengeance that had accumulated in him like a volcano before the explosion.

Chris was submerged in his thoughts, and only after a moment he realized he was kissing her mouth. It was the longest, longest, most beautiful moment that had come lately. He felt how she stroked his face with his soft hand and as if trying to calm him during this love of kissing. He put her hand under her shirt and stroked her body. Maybe he'll spend the night with her. He had a reason to live, but somewhere he thought, that they would kill him sooner or later ...

The sexual tensions that had begun to emerge between them during this short romantic moment immediately dropped because of the familiar voice.

"So here you are! I've been looking for you all over the city!"

Chris and Aviva stopped kissing and they turned. It was another member of the former Wild Kratts crew ( they friends remained, but their group was dissolved shortly after Zach's rise to ultimate to authoritarian power in the city) Jimmy Z.

"I came to tell you the very important changes in the city that Zach wants to do." Jimmy explained and he continued: "He began to call himself Big Brother and wants to get involved in what he gets to the public."

Jimmy was this time dressed in black and Zach Varmitech had to do so because he was not excited about it at all as a technical manager in a new department dedicated to spying on the population, detecting enemies of the city, and as a total disruption of privacy. So Jimmy as the only one of their band knew where the cameras are everywhere. Unfortunately he did not know whom they intended to eliminate.

"Big Brother, what do you mean?" Chris asked incomprehensibly. Aviva also looked incomprehensibly but with a serious glance in eyes.

"I do not but he." Jimmy said and he showed Chris and Aviva new inscription on the big shining hologram screen on the sky above the city where was written:

 _BIG BROTHER WATCHES YOU_

Chris swallowed. The hologram sign shone high in the height, above the city that all the residents would see it. It was accompanied by such a rhimestone. It sounded like this:

 _He know, what is best for us,_

 _his words are sharp as knifes,_

 _he's protecting our rights,_

 _before misery, he's saving our lifes,_

 _he's our savior, our beloved mayor!_

 _Zach Varmitech- Big Brother our leader,_

 _Life in our City is getting better,_

 _we should thank him first!_

 _The city rises even greater,_

 _our children will expand his legacy,_

 _his family should keep their supremacy_

 _there's none crimes, our city is curst!_

 _He know, what is best for us,_

 _his words are sharp as knifes,_

 _he's protecting our rights,_

 _before misery, he's saving our lifes,_

 _he's our savior, our beloved mayor!_

 _Nobody can destroy our city,_

 _with his intellectuality and confidentality_

 _nobody can break us our intercomunnity!_

 _With his upgradebility our city grows,_

 _with his leadership our city is legendary,_

 _in Falcon City we are living happy lives,_

 _nothing is for us scary!_

Then they played again, but Chris stopped listening. His head jerked the idea of Jimmy disappearing as the first person of his friends. Although it looked like it did not seem likely. Zach rather wanted to kill him and his older brother Martin, who has not yet recovered from the start of brutal tyranny based on the desire for murder. It was just a long story, but it explained a lot of what had happened before. Chris wanted to tell everyone what he planned but was afraid he was not safe in the park.

Just at that moment was playing the rest of propaganda music:

 _A_ _nd from ashes one day our children_

 _will restore the American nation,_

 _and poorer parts become richer urban,_

 _and this city will be our destination!_

I wonder why Martin was in such a bad mood, Chris said to himself.

"Jimmy, did you know where are Martin and Koki? I saw Martin two days ago during a public execution, and so pessimistic, I have not seen my brother yet." Chris asked. He did not felt tired, he felt energy and tension. Aviva looked at him with a carefully look.

Jimmy looked on both, pointing to the tree in the park and proclaiming; "Did you noticed why is this Falcon City park only save place in the full city?" Chris and Aviva just shrugged, Jimmy continued in an improving mood; "Because Zach Varmitech is scared of nature and animals, nor did he dare to secure it with his pieces of meta-"

"But what if he tries to destroy our clutch- this park?" Aviva asked

Jimmy looked at Chris and he noticed, that he is waiting for an answer of his question.

"The last time I saw Martin two days ago. I think he's with Koki in a new safe place underground. And there's his girlfriend." Jimmy explained but Chris and Aviva were just asking where is that place.

"Watch the march of the accused. I'll go with you."

The base of the rebels and the persecuted who have almost done political propaganda, showing them as terrorists and enemies of the Falcon City and their executions have found a place in the abandoned underground base of the American base that remained in Falcon City as a reminder of the Second World War and the Cold War. When human was inside, he felt the spirit of the past and he felt as if he were in the midst of one of the two war conflicts of the 20th century.

Chris did not seem to think much of it - most often the persecuted were journalists, writers, artists and former police officers who had lost their jobs after replacing Zachbots, whom were soon discovered, that they are secret police which get name _Falcon City Security Police_. Rather they were political prisoners who gave their disagreement aloud, including a few activists.

Even on Aviva, the war soon fell spirit of war of 40. years of the 20th. Century.

It was fine when the whole bunch was back together. Like in those good old days. The people were hiding here. Although ideas for the Revolution and the return of democracy to the city fell, so most people thought they had no chance against the mayor-dictator and his robots. Chris suddenly realised, that he is not the only desperate (to look very optimistic as he had not done before, he became a pessimist himself) who longed for the return of democracy in the Falcon City.

Chris' older brother Martin seemed to be in a much worse mood than before-as if he too became a completely different person for all of this. Martin stood at the former arms depot and watched the state in place of an already obsolete military technique that had remained here since World War II and the Cold War. He was dressed as if he were in the eighties, and even the theory that this outdated technique would practically use in the revolt did not improve his mood. It was the first time that he saw his usual social brother alone.

Chris went to him and he leaned back against the rusty steel railing - he saw old tanks down there, armored cars, helicopters, and even fighters.

"Martin What's happening? I did not see you like that yet." he said and looked at his older brother. Martin just muttered: "This has not a chance with Zach's robots."

Chris patted his shoulder slightly and said with energy and optimism in his voice: "Bro, this will soon be over. The government, after Zach being overthrown, will expel him from the States and, together with our friends, we will protect the animals from the villians with Creature Power Suits."

"Zach will still chase us again." Martin said with a kind of sad tone

"What are you talking about? You do not miss that adventures!?" Chris had ceased to understand his older brother

Martin who his younger brother started to bother with his optimism, turned and he because of psychic pressure he burst;"Look! You pretend yourself there is some hope! Did you know what I went through two damn days ago?!"

"I gave you a glimpse of what I meant and you agreed." said Chris not understanding what's going on

Martin he put his hands on his shoulders, looked into his eyes and yelled; "They interrogated me! Falcon City Security Police interrogated me! They threatened me with torture, and if I do not let those rebel things go, they will execute my girlfriend with that calling her a terrorist! I could not take the risk, I had to promise to leave these rebel things, so I ran away with her here! To the underground to safety! You do not know what Zach is capable of!!"

Martin was sweated after he had said it, took a deep breath and went to another part of the base. Chris at that moment it seemed to him that his older brother Martin had become a completely different person from his own brother. It seemed to him that his brother almost went mad as he succumbed to despair. Chris did not go through the interrogation yet, but it was clear that he was going to come back. I'll overthrow Zach Varmitech. I'll overthrow. I will not despair, he said to himself and hoped that his brother would be able to get back to his side. In fact, he himself was scared inside, but he did not make it known because he knew he was fighting for a better future in which his children would live.

 _"Who controls the past controls the future. Who controls the the present controls the past." - George Orwell 1984_ _(I know, I put here to the note Geoge Orwell's quote from the second category 1984, which have this Wild Kratts crossover.)_


	4. chapter 3

_explanation for this chapter and 2nd chapter of this crossover;_

 _Jimmy= Syme_

 _AmSoc= AngSoc (English socialism)_

"Comrades, we have to fight the enemies of the Falcon City. These traitors of the American homeland threaten security in our beloved city and in our country. I promise you that I will take care of the steel hand of justice. Their fate will be taken care of by the police, and you will then enjoy the public execution of these traitors of our city during the Liberation Day of this city. If you hit one, then report it to the Falcon City Security Police and it will take care of the rest. My good old friends will help us- Chief Gourmand, Donita Donata and her helper Dabio and CEO Paisley Thank you for your dear comrades, the citizens of this great city! Long live Falcon City, comrades!" this cold-blooded today was the speech of Zach Varmitech Mayor-dictator of the American city of Falcon City.

Chris came across the speech the next day after meeting with friends in the underground - the home of persecuted people and rebels, who wanted to overthrow Zach's tyranny and return democracy to the city. From the beginning of this dictatorship, this city began to appear in the United States of America as an independent state - and, moreover, socialist. Residents of the city who knew it was socialism began to call it AmSoc - American Socialism. So it began to disrupt United States' democracy. One did not have to look for what was happening with people who disappeared. Certainly they were tortured, and as everyone could see, some of them were arrested together with the arrested. Otherwise, those who disappeared have never seen anyone as if they had ceased to exist.

After the unpleasant scenario from his older brother, he could not imagine what he had to go through when he was interrogated. Most villains would want Chris, his older brother, Martin and his friends to execute immediately, and so Chris did not understand why Zach was still alive and why he forced them to work for him. He's probably needing something, something terrible and then getting rid of them ... Chris worried that he is now after him on queue who would be the Falcon City Security Police interrogated and tortured.

He tried not to think of this possible tragic end. If Zach Aviva had only a little hurt, his rebellion against his tyranny in the city would have been very courageous and would have put his tyranny over himself by committing his murder (which would encourage the other rebels to hide and political prisoners) and to the fall of socialism in this city with the return of democracy. He just needed to forget about all this depression around. He wanted to tell her that he wanted to spend the evening with her after a long time, but that if the cameras were captured, it would be cruelly used against them (because they were and basically still they are Zach's enemies).

The optimistic poem he had heard in the rebels's headquarters was still in his mind. It was basically such an anthem of activists in this city who were called terrorists arrested, interrogated, tortured to full blood and executed. Chris was with their friends on their side - it was part of his plan. Zach although he called himseld the Big Brother, but so did the people in the Falcon City know him under his real name. This is an excerpt.

 _One day we will overthrow Zach's tyranny,_

 _and return the freedom to our city,_

 _we will use this opportunity,_

 _we will destroy his byrocracy and_

 _criminality- Long live Falcon City!_

 _We are they, what they called renegades,_

 _together we are strong as soldiers,_

 _only together we can destroy his times,_

 _we will give him what he deserves,_

 _we are united as a pack of wolves!_

Chris intended to find someone from the government (as FBI or CIA) who was connected with the rest of the United States and handed him a message to send soldiers here. However, the city was completely enclosed, no one could get in or out, so home due to Zach Varmitech's tyranny became a prison that one can not escape. He saw it at the edge of the city, seeing a steel wall at a height of 15 meters. In addition to men in black uniforms who replaced police officers and soldiers in the city, they watched the Zachbots, who clearly discouraged the other citizens of the city from coming to that wall. and it seemed that only the air could escape from the city (the harbor was locked and only traders and fishermen allowed it under the police's view). There were also many things in the city that reminded him of his childhood.

It reminded him of the time before that bloody trauma and the thing that changed him forever when he was six years old: his father's murder. He and Martin never forgot.

He remembered, for example, how he and his brother taught him his parents in the park to ride a bike. A few years after that tragic event, when he was 15 he had a sincere pessimistic view of the world. He went to high school, so he did not know if he would not be hit on the first day

But for an example of changing the past due to political situation in city, was a copper statue of the founder of the city was pulled down, melted and replaced by a copper statue of Zach Varmitech and his robots.

As far as Martin was concerned, he probably gave up.

A week after these events, Chris finally took the courage to make an evening for himself and his girlfriend- Aviva.

It could be said that make love with partner was rare today. The inhabitants of the city lived in constant fear and it was threatening that if they were just a little bit against the mayor of the city, they would probably have been killed not only by them but also by their loved ones. The same was true for young couples, including those with extremist views on politics and socialism in the city.

That night came out unusually. As the feeling of helplessness prevailed, he seemed to be more and more protector of her.

Chris now clothed in a gray suit with a green tie, just was kneeling by the local pond in the park, watching the fish float up and down in the water. Up and down, up and down, as if the rhythm they were creating was meant to mark the cycle of life. He barely stood up, and before he could turn his head, he felt as if he had hit a bullet made of folded leaves. It was as if a bunch of crumpled paper hit you.

He heard awareness laughter and the same voice; "My darling!"

Chris smiled and he turned than he with happines; "Aviva!"

She ran into his arms and hugged him. He returned her loving embrace and clung to her. His right hand pressed against her hip and her dark brown hair stroked her left hand. He felt as if he had come for a while out of an endless war in which he was only an insignificant pawn on the battlefield, which will be sooner or later killed a shot bullet or explosion.

They kissed each other, it was only a week or two the last time they had seen each other, in any case, both of them seemed like a very long time.

"I love you." Chris said

At Chris' home (in a cheap apartment in the poorer part of town), he get chance to tell her his plan. He closed the curtain window so that he could not find out what he intended.

Aviva, who sat on his bed waited for a moment in which he explains what he intends to do. Even the fact that the whole team was in contact with local activists was dangerous. Only a glowing night lamp shone in the room

"Do you want to drink some coffee with me?" Chris asked Aviva

"Yes, CK." she said and Chris kissed her forehead and holded her hand, after a moment he returned from a small kitchen with two cups of hot coffee. Aviva drank the coffee while he drank only once, put a half-empty glass on the bedside table, and the discussion began

"So what is your plan CK?" Aviva asked him while, she drank coffee

Chris put the mug of coffee on the small table and during thoughtful walking from side to side began to explain; "I want to make something like a coup, but here in the city."

He stopped walking, Aviva looked at him and she asked; "and what specifically, I need to know what I can do to help you."

"Assassination." than he added; "Zach Varmitech has caused a lot of pain to us and our friends and I will never forgive him for trying to kill us including you. I want to put an end to the cruelty of one party he has wrongly caused here at Falcon City."

Aviva at that moment she realized that Chris wanted to get a gun, and during the speech he wanted to shoot him ... and then the rest of the armed rebels would be hiding in the former military base under the city. It was clear that at that moment the city would look like a battlefield until one of the parties won.

Chris sat down to her, and she pressed against him. It was the only possible logical idea of the Revolution that could overthrow the dictatorship, return the city to democracy, and remind people that they live in the free country United States of America.

Aviva looked a little bit afraid of him. Chris was afraid of how it would go, and so he tried between her and a drop of hope.

"When it all ends, we'll be together and safe." Chris said, holding her hand, then looking at each other's face. Than he kissed her on her mouth. In both, the love suddenly burst like a huge flame. They felt the desire to make love to each other.

She took off his white shirt. Kissing changed into deep kissing. Before both were able to recover, they became lovers again. Chris seemed like it was a long time when he loved her last time when they were the last naked in bed.

Aviva layed on him and kissing. The cover of the blanket cuddled together, expressing the love of ordinary cuddling and deep kissing after liaison during sex. This one of the other night stands with his girlfriend Aviva suddenly became the most beautiful night in his life. Maybe because they have not been together for 15 minutes because of the events in the city. They have not yet considered the child's conception. Chris was preparing to call her one day, take her and set up a family together when it all ends. Both after love, brought to each other briefly to fall asleep.

Likewise, they spent the next few days together. Besides sex, there were other things that loved people together do ... and out of sight of cameras. Chris thought of what if he'd run away with her from Falcon City, and because he thought Zach would not give them peace of mind in the rest of the United States, he'd run away with her to Canada and start off again. But he could not do it. Falcon City was his hometown and there were his older brother and friends or relatives. It did not look as nice in the city as it once was. Sometimes has had bloody fighting that has claimed several innocent lives. When another tragic event occurred, a fire at the headquarters of one of the businesses, one long pursued by the policy of persecuted man, they thought they did it deliberately and out loud to tell people about their city tyranny before they were burned to disagree. Zach described him as the traitor of this city, who would mention the rest of America, where democracy still lived. Totality in this American city began when it came to power and became mayor.

Chris unfortunately he did not have any optimistic sleep, under the pressure he was beginning to dream of nightmares in which he always returned the worst memories: from the memory of his father's murder to the worst conflicts with the bad guys from which one have attempted murder to the defeat of them and the beginning of a brutal tyranny in the city that violently removes all opponents.

Chris woke up with tears in his eyes. Aviva noticed it (she pressed to him, both of them were naked and covered with a blanket).

"CK, did something happen to you?" she asked and pressed against his back. From the slightly open curtains, white light came into the room. The windows were closed, so they could not hear Zach's everyday political propaganda with the sign of his corporation, and that he was the Big Brother, the great leader of this American city, or that they were all equal, and that Falcon City is the most prosperous city in whole American continent.

Chris glanced silently at the white wall in the rest of the room, murmured silently as she grabbed his hand.

"I should have told you long ago when I met you again after years college."

"And what?" she asked, Chris turned to her, so she pressed against his chest

"It happened to me and my brother when I was 6 and Martin was 10. It was going to be a normal way to school, just me and Martin wanted to accompany my dad to school then. I did not know his problems at his work before they killed him." Chris tried to hold tears; "With my brother I saw his death. They shot him, and then, dying at the harbor here in the city, he drained his body out of the water. He was still alive but fatally injured when they threw him there. And then they wanted to kill me and my brother because we witnessed what they had wrongly got in there. If it was not for his FBI colleagues, I would not have matured with Martin."

"I'm so sorry darling."

He could explain the rest, but they both had to work, so they both did not stay very well in the morning. Chris advised her to leave the block of flats in the doorway so that no one noticed they were together. Zach's desire for power probably increased even further, as he began to claim that the United States was the enemy of the city, which a lot of people pissed off and began to revolt, but the Zachbots and armed members of the Falcon City Security Police took care of the calm. Several people disappeared and a few people were publicly executed on that day.

Martin had a nice surprise. That same day he invited his younger brother, Chris and his girlfriend Aviva, to discuss them with the plan he left as he looked. Under the circumstances, Chris was surprised of that at that place the cameras were simply nothing to be spyied by Zach Varmitech, the alias of the Big Brother. There were also two strangers before they introduced themselves and Chris sensed that the CIA would overthrow this communism in this American city, asking them different questions. Before, they began asking them they explained situation in Falcon City with these words; "Cold war has not yet finished. It's visible in your city. There was a totalitarian regime here, and the mayor is in fact a dictator. It disturbs US democracy, and our goal is to liquidate this regime."

"Why do you to cooperate with me, my older brother and our friends? We are just a bunch of scientists, adventurers and conservationists." Chris hasn't nothing to say

"We believe that Zach Varmitech intends to declare the Falcon City Republic to be able to definitively announce to America that he has accepted the title of the leader and that he is officially a dictator now. Do not be surprised, in his homeland China, there was once a civil war that was won by the Communists, and a totalitarian regime, the dictator of China which was Mao Zedong, was proclaimed there. The government of one party is there so far, and Zach Varmitech was able, with his means and status, to join the Communist party that tyrannizes his country so far, simply Zach is a Communist, which explains why a communist totalitarian regime is in this city. In America he is a Democrat, especially here in Falcon City. For him, it was a chance to dominate the city, and as I heard, he tried to kill you all before he came to power." They explained before they began asking

"You are capable of kill any way?"

Chris looked at Aviva. It was for the first time, when someone asked for that, if they are capable of killing.

"Yes."

"You are willing to do the service of your homeland and overthrow this totality that does not have what to do in our free land?"

"Yes."

"You are able to interrogate, engage in violence, you know something that is most similar to military training?"

"Well, I learned something from those mad adventures with my boyfriend." Aviva added

"You can sacrifice yourself for the good of things, and that you will never see the other again if you end up in a torture room?"

"No! Yes, I just sacrifice if there is a fight to calmly kill me, but I want to be with her. We can not do nothing without the other." Chris said

That two CIA agents just looked at him and added; "We just needed to know."

After several rather sharp questions and that not the whole situation has changed. The plans for the overthrow of the revolution have stuck. And Chris's elder brother Martin joined the rebellion again.

But then Koki was in the room with a shocking news; "JIMMY DISAPPEARED!"


	5. chapter 4

With this news everything has changed. Zach Varmitech, or rather, the Big Brother now intends to kill them. The disappearance of Jimmy has made it so bloody. There was no time to save him, both Chris and Aviva waited for the so-called training on which political perversions are actually waiting for a fight. They had to find out by using the old history textbook that was replaced by lying textbooks after Zach Varmitech's arrival. It was basically a repetition of the history of the 2nd grade of elementary school Chris still could not believe that Zach intends Falcon City to declare an independent totalitarian republic, and then probably subject the rest of the US, including the rest of North America.

"I know one place without screens or cameras. Take it easy with her bro. I already read it, but I did not tell my girlfriend to do it again." Martin explained and went to Koki

To discuss the situation regarding the disappearance of the camarade, or to do something about it. The only safe place was finally a building that was abandoned. There were no cameras or screens, or at least Chris meant it. He and his girlfriend settled in such a quiet place where the smell of plaster and the light came in just right. There were exhibited several paintings of abstract art. Originally, it was the art gallery, but Zach canceled its construction.

Aviva pressed against his shoulder, and he began to read;

 _Totalitarian Regimes_

 _Totalitarian regimes, or a non-free country where the dictatorship rules, and the so-called Chancellor or Prime Minister of one party already calls the leader, is in fact a dictator. These totalitarian regimes, the elements of which are one-party government, dictator, secret police and the persecution of rebels, censorship, political lies and closeness and hostility to free states are most often the result of denial of the ideals of a revolution. A good example is communism in Russia._

 _Before the cold war (see page 60) and Second World War (see page 45), during the First World War, was the Revolution_ i _n the Russia against Russian Tsar Nicholas II. and his death and death of his family was a result of the Great October Socialist Revolution in 1917, led by Lenin and his followers- bolsheviks, based on Karl Marx's philosophy (marxism), that all people will be equal and that they would not be rulers and freecons. The Romanov were murdered before European legioners could save them._

 _Russia has changed into USSR and the ideals were soon denied. After Lenin's death Josif Stalin came to power and became a dictator. He did so until his death in 1953. During his cruelty, gulags were created - so-called labor camps similar to Nazi concentration camps. More than 25 million people died_ _not only in gulags but also due to executions without free court and it was under power of secret police._

Chris paused. There was also written about Mussolini's fascist dictatorship in Italy after 1922, totalitarianism in Germany which, in 1933 after the election of the NSDAP and Hitler, caused World War II and the fascist Spanish dictator General Frank and his government after the winning Spanish civil war which started in 1936 and ended in 1939. And there was a Warsaw Pact that divided Europe into two camps during the Cold War. Three of the four mentioned dictators were fascists.

"Is everything okay CK?" Aviva asked asked briefly after he stopped reading

"No, I just can not believe that there is anything like this here, and we are living in the 21st Century. My older brother, Martin, had already interrogated, they threatened him, he had to promise that he would no longer cooperate with the rebels and they may tortured him. Jimmy disappeared. He is dead. Everyone who disappeared in the city is dead. We're all dead. Zach Varmitech left us to live to see how we suffer under his cruelty, how he lurks us, how we surrender, and then we are part of his obedient herd to kill." Chris addmited his fear

"Everything will go well. Remember how Zach was always fled after we gave him what he deserved." Aviva said

But then suddenly he spoke to all the familiar voice.

 _"You really thought I did not see you wild rats! I knew you wanted to overthrow me, but I did not bother you with another damn defeat! I am the Big Brother, the great leader of this city, and I will not allow you to destroy my work! you told me that the rest of you are cooperating with the rebels! Remember how your friend Jimmy ended when he mistakenly revealed himself! His death was not nice but you will find out when you end up in the same place as he!"_ It was.. It was Zach's voice

Chris suddenly set out and began to take pictures of the wall. One was behind the camera and when Chris tried to destroy it, it fell to the ground and the multipurpose device showed a change to the hologram. He did not have time to deal with it, he was looking for the exit, but then he realized that the building was a planned trap. He followed them from the beginning.

"Fuck!" Chris cursed, when find out, that it is not possible to escape from here.

"We're trapped." Aviva said and with tears in her eyes she fell over Chris's arms.

Both of them were kneeling, and Chris was protecting herself from the Falcon City Security Police's following next brutal interference. It was 4 armed soldiers with batons, in black, and two Zachbots to oversee the situation.

Chris suddenly felt, that they are throbbing into the blood until he fell into unconsciousness. Every hit it hurt. One of the police officers hit him with a steel police rod in his head and the blood flowed from his mouth and nose. He fell into unconsciousness.

The awakening was also not nice. It was in such a black prison about the smell of metal and blood. He heard shouts, curses, and his view was blurry. It took him a moment to realize he had a monocle on his left eye. He ended up in a similar place once, and once, with his friends protecting rhinos in Africa with suits, he had to look at the survey and end up in this prison, which is remarkably similar to this.

Zachbot was a local supervisor and apparently prepared prisoners to leave for torture.

For a moment he recovered, but then he saw the familiar figure of the corridor. It was Martin!

"Martin!" he called on his older brother but Zachbot immediately commended him

"They already caught you too Chris?" Martin said before he was lost from the Chris's view

 _"No chat with other prisoners!"_ iron voice said

Chris looked around and saw them lead one prisoner to death.

"Room _101_!" came out loud

Room 101. Room 101. He did not know what it was or what was to be behind the room. Some people who worshiped there to shoot them straight away than to lead them there. Chris felt a terrible feeling, that the room was actually a torture room. He was worried about where is his girlfriend. What if she ended up in that room 101? He was sorry that the mission failed before it could begin, but there was no time to think of revenge. He was beaten into blood, he could not do anything in the cell, he could not get out of here, now he basically waited for death. He did not know how long he was unconscious and how long he was holding him here. But awakening from the unconscious was probably the beginning of something worse. He knew it, that it would be days, weeks, months, or years, until they will destroy a last piece of free will in him.

"Christopher Kratt 237! Room 101!"

One of the prisoners-probably an artist-recited one song that basically described it in great detail here, maybe it was song by Pink Floyd; "You gotta be crazy, you gotta have a real need. You gotta to sleep on your toes, and when you're on the street. You gotta be able to pick out the easy meat with your eyes closed. And then moving in silently, down wind and out of sight, you gotta strike when the moment is right without thinking.."

The artist did not play very long because the Falcon City Security Police members soon destroyed the wood guitar and then beat him up badly. The man was dead in the place, and they did not care if they approached men, women, or children.

Now Chris himself was in turn to go to the room 101. He was exhausted, he could not live in those inhuman conditions. He felt as if everything had come to him as he was lying now. He could not leave, so they had to take him there by force. Everything was so lively that he could not even tell him if it was just a nightmare. He did not know if it was real or a dream, but as he felt the pain and felt a metallic taste of the blood in his mouth, he did not think about,that everything can be just a nightmare.

Then he woke up on a steel desk. He could not move, the handcuffs were tied to the desk.

He saw several persons in front of him similar to the doctors. One of them held a syringe in his hand. Chris realized at that moment that they wanted to push him into the body of the drug in order to curl him. He felt a cloth stick in the dark room into the body. They were drugged by him. He was throwing himself all the way to prevent it, but he could not do anything about it. The room was terrifying. Exactly in a similar room he experienced the trauma of being a witness to their father's murder. They almost killed them too. And they were still children under the age of 12.

The world around seemed to have lost almost all senses. It was perhaps ecstasy because he did not feel pain and exhaustion. He heard the steps. Not even a moment before the Big Brother of the Falcon City personally.

Zach Varmitech looked more than satisfied. Probably when he won he does not intend to call them wild rats. Dressed in his typical clothing with the logo of his corporation (the patchwork with the logo of his corporation became a new sign of Falcon City. The original falcon was only a minor adornment of the image on the patch so that the residents of the city feel that it is on their side and that the city likes the same as they do, the definitive removal of the coat of arms from the emblem and the change of the name of the city declaration of independence of the city under the rule of one man).

"So I meet again from one of my biggest enemies. Have you ever wondered what your biggest nightmare is and that it can kill you? Well, you'll know the rest in a moment." Zach said, his speech also changed. He was not such a hysterical guy who always swore revenge when he lose but now he talked as if he was a conqueror. He became essentially a dictator, and he was called the city leader.

"Where are my friends!? Aviva, Koki and my older brother Martin!?" Chris barked

"You probably remembered Jimmy's fate." Zach said "And you know too much, I am your leader. I can do what I want with you."

"So what did you fuckin' with them you bastard!?" Chris cursed and he was very, very angry

"I think it's time to get a lesson. I've been watching you from the beginning of everything, as I got the power, and here I have the evidence. I would say that returning to memory and pain gives you reason. I know you too well, I know about everything you've been living, and even before our first encounter, you will fight until I break you."

"So shut the fuck up and tell me where they are!" Chris was full of anger, but he could not do anything about it

"You mean your lover Smartypants, Blue Boy, your brother and mechanic of your crew Koki? You think that yourself Green Boy. Run it!"

The iron desk, which Chris was tied on by handcuffs and chains the hydraulic mechanism behind it rose, and Chris saw a big screen now. At the top of the screen, he saw a smaller black screen on which the 000 numbers shone red.

Zach started to show everything on that screen which was recorded from recent events - audios, videos, photos and even a few things from the past that came to him before the events before his arrival to the ultimate power and the subsequent beginning of tyranny at Falcon City.

There was everything, including filmed Chris's love romance with Aviva. Zach stopped at the part where Chris said _assassination_.

"Do you really deny that you want to kill me? Against power and the Big Brother, which I'm you can't do nothing."

"You deserve to die." Chris just said it, than the red numbers on the second small screen immediately jumped up and stopped at number 55. He was now suffering more torture and terrible physical pain.

"Are you unwilling to accept that I am now in control and that I can do what I want? Remember my new slogan: **Big Brother watches you**!"

"You are not leader. You're just another of those other mass murderers in history!"

Numbers jumped on 67. The new pain was even worse than the pain before and Chris suffered. In pain, he must have forgotten his opinions and memories, but he still thought it.

"I'll probably have to go deeper with you." Zach said and he ordered that the data on the screen be changed to the confidential information of the Falcon City population.

Zach showed a true video that once again awakened in Chris helpless, sad and terrified boy. There was filmed an event, the event he had witnessed and almost sacrificed - organised murder of his father.

Chris looked on that video with a sad view and opened mouth. A drop of blood had stepped out of his mouth and stepped his chin after his chin to show a black granite floor. Zach came to him and said; "Have you ever tried to find out with your brother who removed your father during this small, one-time cleaning?"

Chris had nothing to say, but Zach said it.

"I killed him."

Before Chris could react, so Zach recognized his greatest fear and the numbers increased to deadly 100.

After another misery, Chris was too exhausted to say anything. Due to pain, he forgot why he suffers but he probably remembered why he tortured him because his answer was this: "I'll kill you once."

"An inalienable case. It can be expected from the enemy. Most people went crazy after that torture and when I gave them a chance to release them, then they became obedient sheep. They loved me. I am the leader, your God. It's time for you to find out where the people ended up after they disappeared and never returned into the city."

"I don't believe in God!" Chris said exhaustively

"You should start believing ... or your destiny is clear now. Enemies never change."

"Same as you!? I'm not wrong!? You're even worse than before!"

"Suddenly, the bending of nature makes you the least concerned. Anyway, I do not need those animals when I get what I wanted."

"Shut the fuck up! You first hurt me and my loved ones, you became a dictator of Falcon City, and what do you intend now!? Conquer the rest of North America!?"

Chris this time he did not fall into unconsciousness. They slept him with a chemical, apparently chloroform.

Chris did not even know how long he was, but his health had become worse due to torture. He did not know how long he suffered, whether days, weeks or months. The brown-haired twenty-year-old boy, due to his deteriorating medical condition due to brutal torture and living in inhuman conditions, now he looked like a fifty-year-old man.

Now he found himself trapped to the attached to the steel wall and saw something similar to a cold steel mask over his eyes. He was in the dark room without screens, recalling childhood trauma, and felt he was in danger. It was the second part of the room 101 ... and it was worse than the first part. Room 101 was terrible in itself.

Chris who was still waking up hear Zach's voice; "...I could tell you the rest out this if you will not be at this, and you will not do anything about it. Falcon City and the region will be officially declared tomorrow by the independent Republic. Creature Power Suits will begin to be produced industrially for military purposes. Along with my robots, they will be part of the army's equipment. And your girl, when I captured her, I took her to the room 101 to force her to tell me the secrets of making those suits. She was doing everything so she could see you again, maybe save you, so I broke her like you. But you do not expect the same fate."

Chris started to get angry again, but in the torture room he can't do nothing.

"Do you understand that I am the leader of this city? Big Brother. My political party will have the chance to occupy another US territory after the declaration of the Republic and then to annex it."

"People will revolt against you and your side once and it will all end. They are revolting against you and your party anyway now."

"It will not happen, my Zachbots found the rebels's base where you often went. They get what they deserve - threats, imprisonment, and execution. The residents of this city will serve as a warning that they will not play with me."

"You will not be here forever - even if you kill me and my friends, so after my death this war will continue and you will be overthrown once."

"That's what I've solved. I have a child you do not have. My son will once take over the government of this city and the government of my party will continue." Zach said, he stood up and at a table where he had begun to open such a small black suitcase. He pulled it out and held a black pistol with a silencer in his hand.

"This regime will once again fall like any other regime." was the only thing that had said frightened Chris before that was then followed

Chris swallowed. Zach found Chris's greatest nightmare- to be killed in the same way as his father.

"This is the latest model of my armory - a multipurpose pistol and my soldiers will be on the battlefield. It's a bit of a gun, sniper rifle, assault rifle, shotgun and grenade launcher in one. In such a small pocket form." Zach explained and he set the loaded gun on the classic pistol and he began to aiming with a loaded gun on the bound Chris, who could not defend himself.

"No, no! No! I give up! I'll do everything you want, calmly sit down here my brother, but let me go!" shouted psychically broken Chris but it was not worth it. They broke him and made one of his worst nightmares real. After being mentally and physically tortured, lying in his own blood, he was willing to do everything to escape death in the torture chamber. Silently and literally sacrificing loved ones, including a young woman who fascinated him at college. When one goes through this, he is willing to do everything to save himself.

Than he pushed the trigger.

It was only a moment, but it was a terribly long time for Chris. When the bullet hit him in the chest and passed through the lungs, it was clear he was dying. Red blood flowed on his classic green outfit. He was blood and dying in the same way as his dad.

Zach only with his loaded pistol he approached him and aimed the gun at his forehead, saying; "Yes, I killed your father and your brother like a mangy dog. I was already high in Falcon City at that time, and he, because he was a federal and he had evidence that I literally controlled the city and wanted to get me to court. He would be disappointed to see that even his sons, my enemies - Martin and Chris Kratt did not defeat me. You'll die like William Kratt." and a second time he pressed the trigger.

 _"He's waking up."_ Chris heard voices. He remembered that he had been shot in the torture chamber, the biggest villain, by Zach Varmitech. I'm dead? He said for himself. He started to open his eyes. He saw a little blurred, his body hurt. It took him a moment to realize it was a day.

When he looked up he saw his friends and his older brother Martin. He realized he was lying on the ground and noticing that he had a bandage on his body.

"W-what happened?" Chris murmured

Aviva was happy from, that he is okay and she wanted to huge him.

"With Martin, you both got into a fight with Zach Varmitech and his robots when you examined with suits lynx. One Zachbot hurt you and you fell into unconsciousness CK, if there wasn't Koki, I do not know if you survived." Aviva said and she wanted to kiss him, but she didn't because it doesn't work in the front of all.

Chris still in his mind played the horribly lively nightmare where Zach Varmitech became the mayor of Falcon City, he became a dictator calling himself Big Brother and who disturbed human privacy as he and his allied souls experienced a totalitarian regime as they arrested him, how he was imprisoned, tortured, and then killed in room 101. He felt he now knew more about that villain than his friends, this sentence was still sounding in his mind;

 ** _Away with Big Brother!_**

He tried to to get up but it was difficult. He could walk, but it was clear he would have to rest for a while before returning to normal. A few Wild Kratts kids who joined this adventurous learning journey hugged him at once because they were glad from, that he get out of it.

His nightmare that he had played in his head had not yet confided to any of his loved ones. So far, he has not said that to either his girlfriend or older brother. He had a fear of the future because he was 20 and in his nightmare he was 25. In that nightmare, he recited from George Orwell, and it seemed unrealistic that it would actually have happened.

In Tortuga HQ just after that terrible nightmare he needed to be alone for a moment to realize what was a dream and what was the reality. Martin telling him about what was happening when he was conscious of the 6 hours of consciousness just adding that he kept repeating this from his sleep; "Away with Big Brother! Away with Big Brother! Away with Big Brother!"

When the adventure ended and the children returned back to their parents, Chris went to the top of Tortuga and watched the sunset. His girlfriend, Aviva joined him. Yes, he spent time with her as much as other couples did, but that reminded him of one of their common love scenes from that nightmare. She touched his hand and he looked at her.

"When I was unconscious, I had a terrible nightmare. I do not know how to explain." Chris sighed

"And what you dreamed about." Aviva asked and tried to improve her mood by kissing him on her face. Chris gave a little smile.

"Well, it was not nice. Zach Varmitech was the mayor of Falcon City and then began a tyranny in which one did not have privacy." Chris began explaining "There was a regime, a totalitarian regime. And Zach Varmitech became a dictator who tried to make Falcon City an independent state to control it fully. We were hunted by secret police, executions were normal in the city, and many people disappeared and never appeared."

"And how it ended?"

"We almost made a child together before we could start working on the revolution, which should overthrow Zach and they caught us. They imprisoned me, tortured me and Zach personally shot me."

She pressed against him, and they both enjoyed this undisturbed romantic moment.

Not monitored by any cameras, not listened by the microphones in a quiet environment without any threat to them. Villains left them for a moment and Wild Kratts crew got some peace for a while. Mainly Chris and Aviva. Now, there is no danger that something from the nightmare might become a reality.

 _Okay, this is end of this gift. Special thanks for my friend Wild Kratts Past and Future, I gave this story as a Christmas present and helped me choose a way to end it. I changed ending of this rereading of novel 1984 by Geoge Orwell (I read book) on the more happy ending, because Wild Kratts are my childhood cartoon and I did not wanted to make a depressive thing from it._ _The name of the song from the Pink Floyd reference in which I used first verse is Dogs. It's from the album 'Animals' by Pink Floyd, which is based on the first George Orwell's novel which critized totalitarianism Animal Farm._

 _Used categories_

 _cartoons: Wild Kratts_

 _book: 1984 by George Orwell_


	6. A Little Explanation

You may have noticed that in my Wild Kratts fanfiction I often mix a policy of criticizing totalitarian regimes, dictatorships and all sorts of Orwell questions. It's not just that I read both George Orwell's books criticizing totalitarianism (Animal Farm, 1984), or by coming from a tiny country in the center of Europe whom experienced it. I swear, George Orwell is my writer's pattern and I also wrote Wild Kratts crossovers with his both books criticizing totality, just as I am older, and in childhood and childhood movies I can almost see satire. It's the same as the famous book Lord of the Rings - you have to look for it to be an allegory of deeper political significance.

In Wild Kratts I noticed these guides, which led me to believe that this is a science fiction political allegory that could be referred to as a mix between beat generation (against consuming way of life) and the rough political sci-fi novels of George Orwell and Ray Bradbury's Fahrenheit 451 (I have read both of these books and the end 1984 really cut me off.1984, however, tells about the valenborate of an ordinary man against the authoritarian superstate in the dystopic world divided into three unfair superstates that can not beat each other. );

1\. Wild Kratts has Big Brother

Have you noticed that, basically the main villain of the series - Zach Varmitech high-standing be Falcon City? He has a residence, a multi-billionaire, and probably a politician. Have you noticed how he watched (disturbed human privacy) in a lot of episodes using his inventions, and then his Zachbots tried to capture and even assassinate them without our loved heroes knowing this for the first time? Before you convince me that it's just a children's series, look at the Christmas Special, where there has been an attempted multiple murder.

I'll explain to you that you understand. These robots are pretty much like the secret police. And the both Kratt brothers are the uncomfortable Zach wants to kill.

I mean, I think about that bad guy he is a Communist. Zach is from China, where since the Cold War is the government of a party that temporarily also had its dictator. With his status, he could be a clear member of the non-democratic government in his native country. This corresponds to the behavior of the Big Brother (violation of privacy) and the use of robots for the purposes of the secret police, which still fails in the whole Wild Kratts series.

My theory has also contributed to the fact that we have not seen brothers' fathers yet (due to the confirmed feature film for 2021-2031, I think that if the creators confirm it, he survived his death and then returns in the least anticipated moment.)

If you didn't read 1984, so in 1984 was disturbing of human privacy. Big Brother in the book a dictator of the superstate named Oceania. Specifically, there are 3 superstates. And the totality is in the other two, so as you already know, the Big Brother not only bosses the Party and spies people who are then arrested by Thought Police and tortures in room 101 - Big brother is a dictator in that book.

In Wild Kratts, I think, that this is exactly what Zach is is doing. He wants to get the ultimate power over Falcon City to show everyone that the boss is here, and the main heroes would surely have eaten the defeat. Perhaps it makes sense that if the main villain came to power, he would start a totalitarian regime under his authoritarian / definitive government over the city. Our heroes think they just protect nature without realizing that the way their enemy wants to get rid of them is strikingly similar to totalitarianism.

We could simply say that they are protecting not only the animals but also their hometown without realizing that the city protects at the cost of experiencing basically something like the Orwellian vision of totalitarianism. Zach is not a mayor but there is a lot of power, and if someone is uncomfortable, then his robots will find out and sooner or later the person is definitely dead. So it's a high-pitched villain in the city playing the Big Brother (dictator) and trying to get the ultimate power over the city to get all cruelly in control, including his enemies - our beloved heroes.

This was why in one of my older stories there was a likeness to Orwell's 1984, and why in the crossover with the book Zach Varmitech he played the role of Big Brother.

2\. Beat Generation allegory

If you take it around and around, there you can see allegories in the spirit of beat generation, I will write an explanation for you.

Wild Kratts crew= real living, not sitting in the office until retirement. Clear not to the dull way of life and the destruction of the planet

Gaston Gourmand= raising the human population will lead to famine and to save humanity, a lot of animals will be extinct with the human hand

Paisley= A lot of buildings will cause pollution and will be after nature

Donita Donata= Appearance and riches

Zach Varmitech= Politicians, including non-democratic political parties (I think mainly Communists)


End file.
